Chronicles of Spolied Infatuation
by gurjhime
Summary: She always got what she wanted, and she was the most popular. But seducing Natsuki Kruger away from Shizuru Viola just was not working.


**A/N** I decided to do a fic and bring a new character out: Miya Clochette. She's totally OOC from Mai Otome.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mai Otome or characters

Miya Clochette was the queen bee of Fuuka academy, the most popular student there. She was in her usual group of people; they discussed a party that was coming up soon. Alcohol and parties meant you were cool, and her friends were all more like her followers.

When the discussion went to who each person was bringing to the party, Miya simply shrugged her shoulders and everyone swooned.

"What happened Miya, lost your touch?" Tomoe, her 'best' friend in the group teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Tomoe. It's been boring lately."

Tomoe and the followers nodded their head in agreement. That was when they noticed Shizuru Viola, the 'school nerd' they liked to call her.

Her hair was up in a bun and she had glasses on, she seemed to be leaving the cafeteria and walked with elegance. Miya scoffed.

She just simply disliked the girl. Shizuru was always studying at school and kept a low profile, she didn't appear to talk to many people.

The main reason Viola infuriated her? She never gave a fuck when Miya or her group tried to come onto her, or bully her for satisfaction. It's not like Shizuru was ugly, she could most likely be a fucking babe if she lost her glasses and undid her bun, but Miya just hated the fact that she didn't care about her social status and didn't care about Miya's group.

"I know!" Tomoe exclaimed, she always came up with ideas to help their boredom.

"What?" Miya asked with interest, and everyone in their group tuned in.

"How about we pick someone and you have to pursue them to the bedroom?"

Miya smirked, that sounded fun, "Okay, but god help me please because they better be good-looking. Boy or girl, I can get them to sleep with me."

Tomoe grinned, she knew Miya would accept. Everyone in the group thought about it. She heard a couple of people give suggestions. One person suggested Shizuru Viola, but that thought was discarded, she was an exception because she didn't care. Unless Miya drugged her, but they didn't want to get arrested.

"I got it!" Tomoe exclaimed. "This one's going to be a challenge," Miya was now really interested as to who the challenge could be.

"Natsuki Kruger."

There was a silence.

"Who?" Who the fuck was Natsuki Kruger?

"Natsuki Kruger, she's a senior." Tomoe said, a little surprised not everyone knew her.

Miya tried to think. A senior meaning she was a year older than them.

Tomoe sighed when no one seemed to recognize the name.

"She practically never comes to school, but apparently she's like top of her class."

That was pretty impressive, but she better not be a fugly nerd.

"She better not be a fucking ugly nerd Tomoe-"

"Oh!" Tomoe cut her off, "She's far from it. She's fucking sexy; I've only seen her once."

Miya contemplated. It was fun and she was sexy; she gave her consent to the challenge. Natsuki Kruger, watch out, Miya Clochette's coming after you. Sounds like a beautiful nerd needs to get laid!

"Oh!" Tomoe exclaimed, "There's a test going on today so she should be at school. She only ever comes for tests and to hand in work or whatever."

"Well, let's go hunt for Kruger."

Natsuki Kruger parked her sexy motorcycle in the parking lot and expertly got off. She was aware of lots of people staring, but ignored it. Usually she came to school when people were in class and not during lunch, but the traffic had been bad and she had to write a math test today.

She knew most kids were probably wondering why she, who they never see, was wearing a uniform to their school. Well, part uniform. She had a hoodie instead of the dress shirt.

Taking off her helmet and letting the wind blow through her luscious locks, she put her helmet down and flipped her hair before walking to her destination.

She really hated attention, couldn't people stare somewhere else?

She noticed a particular table of students gawk at her but she ignored it. Did they stare because she came in on a motorcycle? Was her uniform stained or something? Not that she really cared...

Changing her thoughts back to her test, she entered the school and marched off so she could get into her classroom before the students rushed there.

The table of gawking students happened to be Miya and her friends. They all had their jaws dropped.

"Woah," Miya said, "Forget whoever the fuck Natsuki Kruger is, I want her!"

All of her friends were dizzy from the sexiness that just went by.

"Um, Miya?" Tomoe said, and everyone turned to stare at her, "that _is_ Natsuki Kruger."

Natsuki aced her test and ditched the rest of her classes. She decided to check the library and see if her angel was there by any luck.

Entering the library, she skimmed the room until she spotted her beauty at a table studying. She blushed before straightening her back and rubbing her hands to get some confidence.

"Can I help?" She asked the girl who was a year younger than her.

"Mou, Natsuki, you're so sneaky."

Natsuki blushed slightly from her teasing friend and sat across from her.

Shizuru smirked when she caught that blush. "Ara, you had that test today, am I correct?"

Natsuki nodded and looked at what Shizuru was studying.

"English?" Shizuru gave her a nod, "I just dropped by to see if you w-were here..."

Shizuru smiled, Natsuki was incredibly cute.

"If you wanted to make sure I was still up for tonight, then you don't have to worry Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed again.

Shizuru continued and fixed her glasses, "I would never miss a date with Natsuki!"

Natsuki was like a tomato now and Shizuru was devilishly smiling.

"So, p-pick you up at 6?" Natsuki asked to be absolutely certain. Shizuru gave up embarrassing her and nodded.

Natsuki sighed relief and was now obviously more relaxed. "See you tonight Shizuru..."

Shizuru just smiled, winked, and then went back to studying English as Natsuki left the library. She had better things to do than stay at school, if Shizuru was busy.

Tomoe, Miya, and three others from their group all sat in Tomoe's luxurious car outside Natsuki Kruger's house. They had gotten the information from the school office pretending they were going to give her some homework and the old secretary blindly gave them her address.

She lived in an apartment not far from their school and they waited patiently to see what would happen tonight. Her motorcycle was parked outside and they were on a stakeout, all enjoying the new game.

Miya could already picture getting fucked in that apartment and holding the sexy girls waist on the back of that motorcycle...

They squealed when they noticed the raven beauty walk outside, it was 5:30 pm. She put her helmet on and revved her engine before taking off.

They followed her for a brief 10 minutes until she stopped outside a large mansion and turned off her bike.

They were all extremely curious to see why she was here. Natsuki removed her helmet and set it down on her handlebars, her hair flowing in that sexy way Miya already loved.

They watched her sit for a while, as if she was simply waiting. When it was 5 minutes to 6, they saw her stand up and look into her side mirror, checking herself out.

Miya frowned, why was Natsuki checking to make sure she looked good? Her friends all seemed to be equally confused.

Natsuki checked herself over again. She looked pretty good if she would say so herself. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with her favourite leather jacket. It was one minute to 6 so she walked to the front steps of Shizuru's large house, very nervous.

Today she was going to ask Shizuru to officially become her girlfriend.

The door was opened and her hopefully future girlfriend's mother smiled at her, "Natsuki-san! How are you?"

"G-Good Miss Viola, how about you?"

Shizuru's mother smiled, "fine thank you, you're right on time as usual."

Natsuki blushed; she always came on time (usually because she couldn't wait to see Shizuru and didn't want to keep the girl waiting).

"Natsuki." Speak of her angel and she appears, looking marvellous as always.

Shizuru had her chestnut hair down, and her glasses gone. Her red eyes that Natsuki loved so much sparkled. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a purple tank top with a jacket of her own. Topped by leather high heeled boots, she was a fucking goddess.

Natsuki blushed; much to the amusement of the two Violas'.

"Have fun you two, and be safe." Miss Viola shared a knowing wink with her daughter before going back into the house.

"Bye mother." Shizuru gave her a hug and closed the door behind her, grasping onto Natsuki's elbow and leaning into her as they walked towards her bike.

Natsuki smiled, still a little flushed. Shizuru and she had been going out for a month now, and she was glad Shizuru always initiated contact.

Getting to her bike, they were oblivious to the car of popular kids watching their every move.

"Holy shit, she has a hot girlfriend!" Tomoe couldn't help but drool at the sight of the brunette on Natsuki's arm.

"Maybe they're just friends Tomoe." Miya clarified. Whoever the hell that brunette was, she should not touch something that Miya Clochette has her eyes on.

Natsuki gave Shizuru the spare helmet and they seated themselves on the bike, before taking off back towards the city. Miya and her gang followed.

After a few minutes, they saw Natsuki and her mysterious girl pull outside a casual diner they never noticed before.

They followed the pair inside.

Shizuru latched herself back onto Natsuki's arm as soon as they got off the bike, she couldn't help it; she was incredibly excited.

She smiled when they entered; the place was a casual diner that had people also dancing on the dance floor. Natsuki brought her dancing! How cute.

Natsuki and Shizuru were seated in a small booth across from each other, and got drinks delivered to them.

Miya paid the waiter to get them some seats near the couple, and the group of 5 sat down, and ordered themselves a meal.

Unfortunately, with the music, they couldn't hear the couple talking.

Natsuki couldn't help but stare at Shizuru's lips, they were so inviting. Blushing at the thought, she started drinking her coke and tried to think of something else.

She had the privilege of getting a total of 3 kisses from Shizuru so far, and they were the tastiest things she had ever had.

The first was a quick peck after their second date. Then she got another the next week at her front door, it was only lips but longer. And a third just the week before involved 5 minutes of her time.

They really needed to spend more time together, because then, Natsuki realised: they could kiss more!

Shizuru was a little nervous about the night since Natsuki had said she wanted to ask her something, and she was praying Natsuki was going to ask her what she thought.

"Natsuki, what did you want to ask me?" Shizuru got her attention and smiled at Natsuki's adorable confused face, and then she watched as Natsuki blushed while trying to think of how to ask her.

"Um..." Natsuki's palms were getting sweaty and her throat dry, "Shizuru...I, uh...I re-really like you and um..." she took a breath and faced Shizuru, "would you like to be my g-girlfriend?"

Shizuru's heart leapt out of her chest and then went back inside.

"I'd love to Natsuki." She could have jumped Natsuki and hugged her right then and there when she saw how happy Natsuki was from her answer, but she restrained herself. Natsuki looked like a puppy that just got a treat.

She had met Natsuki Kruger at a charity fundraiser for orphans that her mother worked with 3 months ago. She had found her extremely pretty, but fell for her the moment she saw Natsuki interact with orphans, not her beauty. She then introduced herself and made sure they had a decent conversation. It turned out Natsuki herself was an orphan and then they found out they went to the same school.

She was extremely surprised since she had never seen her before. Natsuki never really came to school unless it was necessary, she spent most of her time helping at the orphanage and working, preferring to teach herself the school material. It was amazing how Natsuki never got into trouble for skipping class, but apparently she had some kind of legal document that allowed it, not to mention the principal was happy as long as Natsuki got good marks to help the school GPA.

The first compliment Natsuki had ever given her was 'I l-like your glasses.' Shizuru had found it incredibly adorable as she always found her Natsuki to be. The girl had blushed when she said it and stuttered!

They would pass by each other occasionally and only a few weeks ago Natsuki asked her out. Since then, their relationship has been absolutely wonderful.

And now, they were officially girlfriends.

"Damn, can't hear what they're saying!" Miya glared at the couple.

They watched as Natsuki got out of the booth and extended a hand to her mystery girl, who accepted with a smile. They went to the dance floor and danced.

Natsuki put her hand on Shizuru's waist and other held Shizuru's hand in the air as Shizuru giggled and put her free hand on Natsuki's shoulder. It was a typical dance position, but they were really close with their bodies and swayed slowly.

Natsuki moved her to the slow dance and blushed when she saw a couple next to them kiss. Shizuru taking the opportunity kissed her new girlfriend's cheek lightly, grinning at the blush she was awarded with.

Most people assumed Natsuki was a badass rebel girl with sexy looks on the first glance, but Shizuru was proud to know the real Natsuki who was a gentle and kind soul that worked hard so she could hopefully become a doctor one day and help orphans who had bad medical care.

Shizuru herself knew she was to continue her mother's business in a chain of pharmacies. But she loved literature and wrote things such as poems on the side.

"They look like a couple alright," commented Tomoe, and the group all nodded. Miya glared at the _couple_.

A faster song started playing and Natsuki surprised Shizuru with spinning her around so her back was into Natsuki's chest. Natsuki moved her hands to rest delicately on her hips and Shizuru lifted an arm around Natsuki's neck from behind and ran it through her hair.

Her other arm soon joined it so she was encircling Natsuki's neck from behind.

They were doing the grind. Of course, they weren't the only couple, but they were the only couple being eyed by a green eyed monster known as Miya Clochette.

Miya wanted Natsuki even more now. How much cooler would she be at school if she had a motorcycle riding sexy girlfriend? This was more than a game now. Not to mention Natsuki looked hot in the back seat of the grind...

Unaware that they were being stalked, Natsuki and Shizuru continued to dance; Natsuki let her hands wander a tiny bit up and down Shizuru, but nothing too dirty.

Shizuru was blushing herself, and she was sure Natsuki was as well, but she suddenly wanted to take Natsuki and kiss her senseless. Her hands were being such a tease.

Natsuki was surprised when Shizuru suddenly spun around and entangled her hands into her hair. The wonderful feeling of her lips on Natsuki's own sent sirens through her body. She almost had a heart attack.

The kisses before had all been gentle and not too long, this was gentle as well, but it grew into something more very quickly.

Natsuki felt Shizuru moan as their tongues touched and she couldn't help but moan as well, trying to roam her new girlfriend's mouth as much as possible.

A slow song started and they automatically moved their bodies to the music, they also broke their kiss when the sudden change of song reminded them that they were on a dance floor, in public.

Natsuki wrapped her arms protectively around Shizuru whose hands were still idly stroking her hair. Their cheeks were now side by side and they could feel each other's breath on their ear and neck.

"I guess we can get back to that later," Natsuki said in Shizuru's ear, and Shizuru giggled at the joke and snuggled closer into her new girlfriend. Natsuki made her blush twice in two minutes!

Miya Clochette could not believe what she just saw. Those two knew how to_ kiss_; even she admitted that little show was hot.

How did they go from dancing politely, to grinding each other, to making out in the hottest kiss, to dancing slowly again yet more intimately, and then to giggling in each other's ear?

After another song, the dance floor started getting more crowded, and the new couple returned to their table for dinner which was brought to them. Perfect timing!

"So, uh..." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head outside of Shizuru's house.

"Why don't you come inside?" Shizuru asked and before Natsuki could protest, she was yanked off her bike and following her new girlfriend to the front steps.

Shizuru punched in an electronic code and opened the door, once gain grabbing Natsuki's hand and pulling her inside to close the door.

The mansion was deathly quiet, and it was only 10 at night. Her mother was out until at least 1, so obviously Shizuru had planned this circumstance.

Natsuki of course, was oblivious and just followed Shizuru inside to the living room.

"Ara," Shizuru said while throwing her jacket on the couch. Now she was only in the purple tank top, showing cleavage and slim arms. "I'll make some tea."

Natsuki nodded, she sat down on the expensive leather couch and awkwardly waited for Shizuru to come back.

She stared around, a large picture of Shizuru and her mother hung above the fireplace. The house was ridiculously huge, and Natsuki had never really been farther than the front entrance.

Shizuru came in, putting a tea cup into Natsuki's hands and taking a seat right next to her on the large couch.

She caught Natsuki's blush and turn of her eyes when Shizuru's skirt rode up high from the sitting position. Natsuki really was too cute.

Not to mention too noble, it was cute, but Shizuru _wanted _Natsuki to eye her, not to be a modest person right now.

"How were the orphanage billings?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked into her eyes and frowned, "they fell behind. I had to pay half of them myself, but it can't be helped."

Shizuru giggled, "You just gave into the playground they wanted."

Natsuki blushed and smiled herself, "well, the little kids really like it."

Shizuru's eyes softened, it was very endearing how much care Natsuki took in the orphanage she grew up in.

Soon the tea was done, and out of their hands. Shizuru, fully aware of Natsuki blushing, cuddled into her side and started playing with the ends of her hair.

She took the initiative of tilting her head up and to the side to brush her lips with Natsuki's. Natsuki gulped but didn't move away.

Shizuru kissed her softly, and Natsuki kissed her back. It was slow, their lips started to move and their breaths started to get heavier.

Pushing herself up so her knees were on either side of Natsuki, Shizuru encircled her neck and massaged her scalp while pushing their bodies closer together.

Natsuki's heart was racing, this was the farthest they had gone and things were going so fast she couldn't think.

She only felt, and her heart told her to push her tongue into the hot mouth all over hers and to place her hands on Shizuru's hips.

Shizuru grinned into the kiss and eagerly let Natsuki's tongue play with her own.

She let out a moan and grinded herself in circles against Natsuki.

Natsuki felt the hands in her hair move to push her leather jacket down and she felt the grind feel hot on her stomach.

She couldn't think anymore and as Shizuru started to kiss her neck, she started to lose control of her body.

Shizuru moaned when she felt hands come under the back of skirt and feel her rear.

TBC


End file.
